


I would rather see her

by jessequicksters



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Poetry, Portraits, Romantic Fluff, Sappho - Freeform, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna are out in the park for the first time in months. Artemis is trying to read Sappho's poetry, while Zatanna keeps trying to distract her.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I would rather see her

**_\- Gotham, Summer '20 -_ **

“Zee, do you know what peace and quiet means?” Artemis says, trying to field Zatanna poking her nose over her book.

It’s their first day in the park in months. With the plague came a dip in crime, apparently. None of them were needed anywhere, and until today, they’ve been mostly keeping themselves entertained in the Zatara residence.

“I am aware of the _concept_ ,” Zatanna smiles, black hair tipping over the pages in Artemis’ book. She leans forward for a kiss, and Artemis clutches onto the book as her girlfriend wrangles her in—forefinger hooked inside the pages—still determined to finish reading Sappho.

Zatanna eventually pulls back and returns to her position, leaning back on her hands as she sits in front of Artemis, eyes doting over her.

“Well, don’t look at me like that!” Artemis laughs, shaking her head at her restless girlfriend. “We said we’d sit around in the sun and _relax_. If I recall, you used to tell me to do this more often.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave you to it,” Zatanna says, adjusting her white dress and lying back down on the grass. She puts on her pink sunglasses and lets her shoulders relax into the ground.

The pollen is thick in the air today. Wind carries the scent of trees, fresh blossoms, sticky sunscreen, and smoky barbecues from all over the park. The heat would almost be unbearable if it weren’t for the crisp breeze blowing through. 

It’s the perfect day to forget about the world.

Artemis flips a page and lands on Fragment 16:

_‘I would rather see her  
lovely walk and the bright sparkle of her  
face than the Lydians’ chariots and armed  
infantry…’_

When she looks up, Zatanna is still lying with her head turned to the other side, hands folded on top of her torso. Artemis didn't realize the extent that cabin fever was affecting Zatanna until she witnessed her girlfriend trying to climb a tree to pick some cherries earlier today, like something out of a Greek painting. On any other day, she would've probably cast a spell to make it to grow peaches instead, or give it sentience, somehow. 

It doesn’t take long for Artemis to finish the rest of her book. After she sets it down, she wakes up Zatanna with the brush of her nose, feeling her smile as they kiss.

Artemis pulls Zatanna’s shades off, as she squints in the light; faint traces of sunburn show up around her cheeks and her forehead.

“Okay, what shall we do with the rest of the day?”


End file.
